


Feeding Time

by InfiniteSeahorse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Boy, Come Eating, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse
Summary: Link's sense of responsibility is put to the test and rewarded when he takes a bunny boy named Ravio for his new pet. He knows bunnies need a lot of love and attention, but he's not quite prepared for how much they need to eat.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroBunny/gifts).



The bird statue installed in the open square of Kakariko Village fluttered to mechanical life, announcing the half hour with a musical chime of notes that rang brightly across the town. The chaotic crowing of the villagers’ cuccos in response to the timely reminder was loud enough to break Link away from his dreamy ruminating over the exotic produce on display at the greengrocer’s shop, where he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to decide which vegetables his new pet bunny might like best to eat. He dropped the scoot fruit he had been absently squeezing, earning him a scowl from the portly, bearded merchant sitting and watching silently in the corner.

“You gonna buy something, or are you gonna keep bruising my merchandise?” the man growled, and Link jumped, lifting the hand he had been holding the fruit with to rub contritely at the back of his head.

“I’m sorry! Can I have a pound of carrots, please, and some mixed greens?”

“Aye, that you can,” the grocer replied, and shifted ponderously on his stool, settling back against the wall. “Bag it up yourself. Total’s fifty rupees.”

 _Fifty rupees?_ Link supposed that his wallet could stand the strain until his garden started producing its own lettuces and root vegetables. His rabbit was turning out to have a larger appetite than he had predicted, and he wanted to be sure he wasn’t going to be eaten out of house and home. He gathered his items quickly, mindful of the time left until he needed to be home to feed his pet. As he placed the veggies in the magical depths of his adventure pouch and fished out several gems for payment, he hoped what he was buying would last for more than one day. “Thank you, and have a nice day!” he said to the impassive form of the merchant, and made his exit as swiftly as he could. He had a strict schedule to adhere to.

Link was thankful for the bird clock’s reminder to leave the village in time for his pet’s evening meal. He was still getting used to this added responsibility on top of being the Chosen Hero, but it was an obligation he gladly took on. Sahasrahla had given him an earful when he overheard Link talking to his housekeeper about his new pet, lecturing him about the foolishness of taking on more duties than was wise during this time of peril and danger, but Link disagreed. It gave him a much needed distraction from the deadly serious quest he had gotten involved in, and having one more creature dependent on him didn’t feel like much of a hardship, not when the rewards were so fulfilling. 

He smiled to himself as he thought about the hungry bunny waiting for him at home. Would he be hopping around the rug with delight at his return, ears twitching as he heard the hero walk up the path? Link hoped so. His bunny had been by himself all day and was probably lonely by now. The image of a sad rabbit, despondent after being left alone for hours and hours pressed him to move faster, and he adjusted his grip on his sword as he hurried down the road to his house. He was used to the magical painted soldiers blocking the roads and popping out of the shrubbery, and as long as he kept an eye out and his shield up, he’d make it home unscathed in no time at all.

* * *

“Ravio, I’m home!” Link called as he opened the front door of his house. The greeting he received wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as he was expecting it to be. A purple-and-black lump on the purple-and-gold rug uncurled, revealing the lithe figure of a young man. He was wearing a loose-fitting purple robe and a scarf striped in black and blue, which looped several times around his neck and dangled off his shoulder. Ravio sat up and yawned, throwing his whole body into the gesture, causing his scarf to further unwind from his neck and expose the wide leather collar hidden beneath it. He shook his head and blinked rapidly, clearing the sleep from his bright green eyes. Long lop ears sprouted from his tousled black hair, flopping from side to side as he moved. Unable to break his gaze from the scene before him, Link watched his pet wake up from his nap with his breath caught in his throat. To be adorable and arousing was a dangerous combination, and Ravio wielded the mixture with precision.

“You lazy bunny… Is this what you’ve been doing all day? I bet you’re not even hungry!” Link chided, hiding his interest behind his stern tone.

Ravio’s eyes widened in shock and his ears drooped when he heard his owner’s reprimand. “Yes I am!” He scrambled across the rug to the front of the house, tripping over the hem of his long robe. He sat down at Link’s feet and tugged at his boot. “I’m starving! I was just conserving my energy until you returned!”

“Mmm hmm, a likely story,” Link replied, but he lifted each leg in turn to let Ravio remove his boots. “Before we eat, I need to groom you. You’re a mess,” he said affectionately, and bent down to remove the tangled scarf from around his bunny’s neck. After adjusting Ravio’s collar so its bright metal name tag dangled in the hollow of his throat, Link trailed his fingers along his skin, tilting his chin up to reposition his face for a kiss. He only meant to brush his lips briefly against Ravio’s, but the eager bunny, opening his mouth in excitement, had a way of taking more than the hero planned to give, and they kissed until they were both breathless. The delay worked to Link’s advantage, however, as his pet was thoroughly distracted by the time he clipped the leash onto his collar. Ravio froze for a moment at the sound of the closing clasp, then relaxed, resting his forehead against Link’s as he tested the lead’s connection with his nimble fingers.

“Pretty slick, buddy,” he said. “I didn’t even see that coming!”

“I know, right?” said Link, pleased with his successful sleight-of-hand. Ravio could be temperamental, and he sometimes panicked at the sight of the leash, even though Link was always gentle and never yanked him around. _It must have been his previous owner, the one he never talks about, who gave him all his bad habits,_ Link thought. _He calms down soon enough once he’s on the leash, thank goodness._ He stood, giving the leash a light tug, said, “Come on,” then walked across the house to the shelf where he kept his hairbrush, Ravio bounding along by his side.

After threading his arm through the leash’s looped handle to keep his hands free, he picked up the brush and brandished it at the tree stump he used for a chair, wordlessly commanding his pet to sit down. Ravio lowered himself with a bounce and a smile, hitching his robe up around his thighs so it wouldn’t squash his fluffy tail. Link wanted to see his tail. He knew it wagged up and down, a joyful puff of fur, when he was happy, and brushing his hair always put him in a good mood, but the voluminous clothing he wore obscured all but the vaguest hint of its location and shape. Link brought the coarse-bristled brush to his bunny’s dark hair, and as Ravio made small noises of contentment, he brushed it until it shone. Setting the brush aside, Link parted Ravio’s hair around his ears, exposing the area around their bases where the fur started to grow. He took an ear in each hand and started to rub them, alternately massaging and scratching with his strong fingers as he moved up and down their length. Rabbit fur was so soft, and Link felt extremely lucky that Ravio allowed him to touch his ears at all. They were very sensitive, but Link had learned where to apply pressure and when to keep his touch light, and before too long, he had Ravio moaning and squirming in place.

“Time to eat,” Link whispered, leaning forward to speak directly into his bunny’s trembling ear. He backed away from the stool and stepped into Ravio’s view, removing the groceries from his adventure pack and holding them up for inspection. “What’s wrong?” he asked, as he watched disappointment transform Ravio’s eager grin into a sullen pout.

“You know that’s not what I meant when I said I was hungry,” he replied, half whining, half teasing, desire laid plain across his face.

Innocently, like he had just put two and two together, Link said, “Oh, you want to start with dessert first, don’t you?” and lowered the grocery bags, letting them hang by his sides. “I suppose it’s my fault. I’ve spoiled you by letting you have your treat before your meal every day!” He walked over to the nearest table and put down the bags of food. Taking out a carrot, he teased, “You sure you don’t want one of these? Look at how long and thick it is… doesn’t it look delicious?”

Ravio had been dogging Link’s footsteps and was close enough to pluck the offending veggie from his hand as he protested, “No, no, no! I want yours!” He tossed the carrot aside and grabbed Link’s belt, unbuckling it with quick, decisive movements. “It’s my favorite flavor!” Lowering himself to his knees, he lifted the hem of Link’s tunic and pushed his face into the hero’s crotch, nuzzling the growing outline of what he had revealed. “This will fill me up!” Broken out of the trance he had been put into by the ear massage, Ravio excitedly pulled down Link’s leggings while continuing to whisper sweet nothings to his before-supper snack. “Mr. Hero’s milk is full of nutrients to make a bunny strong!”

Freed from its confinement, Link’s cock sprang into view, stiffening rapidly under the attention it was receiving. Ravio paused mid-compliment to look up lovingly at his owner, mouth hung open, hands wrapped possessively around the base of his shaft, and their eyes locked for one electric second. Link’s breath hitched again. The bunny looked away first, closing his eyes and bringing his lips to rest against the tip of the hero’s swollen organ in an echo of their first kiss of the evening.

If asked during a neutral time to choose between feeling Ravio’s delicate rabbit fur beneath his fingers or feeling Ravio’s hungry, wet mouth on his cock, Link might have taken a while to decide which he liked better. It depended on a number of factors, among them being how overwhelmed and tired he was feeling; whether he wanted emotional comfort, sexual release, or both; and how long it had been since he had last experienced either. Right now, he was wondering how he could ever choose between the two, and he threaded his fingers through his pet’s hair, searching for the ears he loved to hold on to.

Ravio moaned encouragingly as he felt Link’s grip tighten around his ears, then, relaxing his jaw and throat, he swallowed the Hylian’s entire length. Link’s bunny was hungry, but he didn’t rush his way through his meal, which suited Link just fine. He might be spoiling his pet by letting him have his little snack, but he felt every bit as spoiled and indulged in as the lop-eared boy kneeling in front of him. Ravio’s rhythmic sucking was slow but effective, and he used his hands and tongue to devious effect, enhancing and spreading the sensations created by his talented mouth.

Only once did Ravio take a break, leaning back and giving the rosy, flushed corona a swirling lick before murmuring something in a tone so low Link couldn’t discern his words. Apparently it was a private conversation, one so intimate the top half of the hero was not privy to the secrets divulged to the bottom half. The bunny didn’t stop stroking as he spoke, switching his grip to twist up and down his master’s length as the fingers of his other hand creeped their way past his testicles to nestle between his legs. His brief diversion was finished before Link, who was completely enraptured by the attention lavished upon him, fully comprehended the change in his technique.

Ravio might have been the one on the leash, but Link was much better at following orders, and he had inadvertently been trained to come on cue. Through the cloud of lust permeating his senses, the hero realized that his bunny had reached the limit of his patience, and a grin split his face when he felt Ravio’s restless fingers press into his flesh. The pressure and speed of his mouth, tongue, and other hand increased from gentle encouragement to insistent demand, and Link groaned in recognition. The pleasure that had been simmering beneath his skin rose in a steady wave, ready to crash through him at his pet’s command.

How could he deny his hungry bunny the treat he wanted? It was impossible to hold back any longer, even if he wanted to, which of course he didn’t. Link looked down into shining green eyes that pleaded for his reward, and with a wave of shuddering pleasure that flowed from his ears to his toes, he filled Ravio’s mouth with the hot, thick liquid he craved.

The lop-eared boy swallowed once, twice, then while maintaining his intense eye contact with the hero, used a firm squeezing motion along his length as if he was milking a cow of its last creamy drops. He drew his lips lightly over his shaft and head before releasing it from his mouth, and gave a small satisfied sigh. “That was delicious,” he said before leaning back in to lick his owner clean, making Link shiver as his overly sensitive nerves protested the reverent action. “But I’m not full. I want the rest of my meal.”

“I know, I—” Link gawked as Ravio suddenly jumped to his feet and flung off his clothing in one graceful motion. He was nude and throbbingly erect beneath the purple robe. _Of course he didn’t mean actual food,_ thought the thick-headed Hylian, embarrassed to still be so naïve after several weeks of pet ownership. “Aw, come on, you know I can’t do anything with this for at least half an hour,” he said, gesturing at his crotch. “Let’s eat a quick supper, then I’ll have the rest of the night to satisfy you!”

Ravio turned his back to Link, showing off the adorable tuft of dark fur resting above the firm curves of his ass, and peeked over his shoulder to ask, “Are you sure you can wait that long?”

Link swallowed hard and replied, “No,” in a cracked voice that wavered with indecision. “But I am really hungry. And we do have to wait a bit.” He drew a deep breath. “Unless you want me to use my fingers while I eat with one hand, or I could use a magic rod—”

Ravio cut Link off with an emphatic shake of his head, ears flopping in his wake. “It’s fine!” he said. “Let’s eat, if we have to.” His pout disappeared as he stepped over to the bags of groceries left on the table. “Did you buy anything good?”

Link helped his pet unpack the bags. “I got lots of vegetables, some milk for me, and—” he reached deep into the bottom of the last bag, pulling out a small bottle, “—something called lube, which is apparently better than cooking oil.” He shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant, as if he wasn’t standing pantsless in his kitchen, talking to his naked pet about intimate lubrication. “But it’s not for cooking!” he added hastily, in case Ravio got any ideas about dabbling in the culinary arts while he was away. “It’s for you. The lady who lets me hide in her closet recommended it.”

“The lady who— oh, never mind. I don’t actually want to know how you got onto that topic of conversation,” Ravio remarked, taking the bottle with an incredulous roll of his eyes.

They rushed through their meal of salad and leftover stew while Ravio sat sideways on Link’s lap and daintily accepted bites of food off his fork. Because they were the same height, it was a tight squeeze to fit both of them in the same space at the table, but they made it work. Whenever Link was at home, Ravio showed his need for constant attention by gravitating to his side. There was hardly a time when the bunny wasn’t touching him lovingly, usually by leaning against him or slipping his hand in Link’s. The Hylian knew his pet would be perched on him whether or not there was dessert on the menu, and his grateful heart swelled with happiness for his affectionate companion. Ravio’s tail bobbed merrily up and down during the entire meal, brushing against his owner’s thigh and stomach, an effective reminder of what was next to come.

Downing the dregs of a bottle of Lon Lon Ranch’s finest milk, Link sighed with contentment. Eating renewed his stamina, especially when it was a light meal served with plenty of supplemental liquids. It was very important for his pet’s well-being for the hero to stay hydrated.

“Why don’t you get ready for me while I clean all this up?” Link suggested, pointing at the dirty dishes with one hand while he fiddled with the luxurious fur of Ravio’s tail with the other.

“I like it better when you do it for me,” Ravio replied, shifting around on Link’s lap and swiveling his hips in tempting little circles. “Besides, you’re my owner. Isn’t it your responsibility?”

Placing a kiss on Ravio’s shoulder, Link conceded the point. Even though he did most of the chores around the house, bunny duties were his favorite, so he figured throwing everything into the wash bucket and dealing with it later was a perfectly adequate solution to his dilemma.

After tidying up, Link scooped up the lube and his bunny’s leash and led his pet to the bed. Climbing on top of the covers, he took off his shirt and patted the space in front of himself. “Get up here and show me your rear!” He bit his lip and tried not to laugh at his rhyme.

Ravio launched himself onto the bed and got on all fours, tail pointed toward the ceiling, and quivered in place, trying his best to hold still as Link secured the end of his leash to the headboard. Link had to stretch himself over his bunny's back to reach the hook he had installed expressly for the purpose of tying him up, and as he leaned forward, the hot stiffness of his cock pressed deliciously between their bodies. He couldn't resist thrusting his hips a little as he fastened the leash, his breaths quickening with the added friction. When he had finished, he slid back into place behind his pet, his dick brushing against Ravio's tail, bouncing off his asscheek, and leaving a faint trail of sticky moisture in its wake. Clearly, he was more than ready for their next round, and equally eager to make sure Ravio was prepared as well. Link traced his fingers down the depression of the bunny boy’s spine to rest on his hip, feeling him shiver in anticipation beneath his hand at the gentle touch.

The temptation was too strong. Link abruptly buried his face in Ravio’s tail, earning him a surprised squeak in return as he rubbed himself against the lofty softness. The fur here was so much thicker than what grew on his ears, and it was denser and longer, too. Once he had finished inhaling his faceful of fluff, he rose to nibble along the rise of his companion’s arched back. Ravio yelped with delight, then continued making agreeable noises when he felt his owner’s slicked-up fingers begin to circle his tight hole, probing for an entrance.

Stretching Ravio open was one task Link never rushed through. He knew they both enjoyed the lead up almost as much as the main event, so he tried his hardest to transmit slow, deep pleasure with first one, then two gently teasing fingers and a steadying hand on his rump. It wasn’t strictly necessary to use more than two fingers on his bunny, especially if he had been relaxed beforehand by a nice ear massage, but sometimes Link linked to be extra thorough, and he loved feeling more of his body being claimed by one of Ravio’s greedy orifices. Link knew his pet was ready when three of his lubed fingers slipped in and out with ease, although Ravio was so talkative, if Link couldn’t figure it out from his body language, he’d instantly understand by listening to the incessant, encouraging chatter coming from the rabbit’s other end.

“I can’t wait any more, Mr. Hero!” he panted. “”Please, I’m ready! Fill me with your courage— I want your hard, strong, brave—” Link caught his attention, stopping him with a warm hand curling lightly around his ear to turn his head.

“Flip over,” he urged. He wanted to see his bunny’s face the moment he entered him. “I want to kiss you.”

“Oh, you know exactly what to say!” cried Ravio, turning around and flinging his arms around Link’s neck. The hero lowered them down onto the bed while Ravio attacked him with a flurry of kisses all over his face and ears. Link dipped his head to meet his pet’s, returning the butterfly kisses with hungry, searching ones of his own.

Link drew back momentarily, pausing to catch his breath, and propped himself on one arm so he could guide himself to the correct area. That hole was never where he thought it was. He focused his gaze on Ravio’s ardent, besotted features and pushed.

Ecstasy flickered over Ravio’s face. His eyes widened and his lips parted with a sweet sigh as Link pressed into him. Link let out a matching sigh of his own as he felt the smooth ring of muscle just inside his bunny yield to the steady pressure put upon it. They were now joined together, and he began moving with languorous speed, content for the moment to simply immerse himself in sensation.

Ravio hooked his ankles together behind Link’s thighs and guided his thrusts deeper, responding to the increased movement by gripping him hard, his fingers digging into his ribs, and raising the volume of his encouraging gasps. The swordsman would not last long in this intimate embrace. His supposedly legendary stamina was no match for the limbs twining possessively around his body, the high, breathy moans echoing in his ear, and finally, the all-consuming pleasure of satisfying his bunny’s deepest desire.

“Wait,” Link pleaded, stilling his body and cradling Ravio’s head in his hands, smoothing the fur on his ears with his thumbs. “Can you turn over again? It’s too much, I can’t, I’m gonna…” He didn’t want to admit his weakness, but his moment of shame was less unbearable than disappointing his pet.

Ravio shushed him with a kiss, lingering to nip at and suck on his bottom lip. “Of course I will, anything for you!” He wiggled playfully under his owner’s weight. “You have to get off me, first, so I can move!” Link rose, kissing his way down Ravio’s body as he got to his hands and knees. His pet was swift to follow, presenting his pert behind with utmost enthusiasm. 

Link followed the rising flag of Ravio’s tail with a lustful gaze, but before resuming, he decided to reapply lube, which had an added benefit of giving him a few precious seconds to back away from the edge of climax. Task finished, he looked down at the feast of flesh spread out before him and ran his thumb along the crease that defined the separation of his bunny’s ass from his upper thigh. He shuffled hurriedly into place; he couldn’t bear to be separated from his lover for one second more.

Ravio sighed and sagged against the pillows he had gathered into a supportive stack as Link sheathed himself into Ravio. They moved slowly against each other, adjusting to the unique sensations their new position afforded, and as Link balanced on his knees behind his pet, he built up to an exhilarating pace that had them both gasping out loud.

Link was grateful for his noisy little bunny. He didn’t always like the sounds he himself made, preferring to think of himself as others described him, as a quiet young man, and he sometimes wished he could suppress the involuntary exclamations that escaped whenever he exerted himself. By contrast, Ravio reveled in his noise-making ability. As part of his need to be the center of attention, he actively attempted to drown out all competing sounds, usually by letting his mouth run free with his verbalized thoughts. Consequently, Link always felt like he had achieved an impossible task whenever he managed to reduce his bunny to incoherence. He just didn’t understand how Ravio could remain in control of his faculties while in the throes of passion.

“Give me lots of babies, Mr. Hero!” Ravio cried out after a few minutes of innocuous chatter.

Thrown off his rhythm by his pet’s sudden request, Link tightened his hands reflexively over Ravio’s hip bones before saying, “You know it doesn’t work that way, right?”

“Shhh, let me dream!” Ravio turned his head just enough for Link to see his profile and said with a twinkle in his eye, “Maybe you aren’t trying hard enough!”

 _Not trying hard enough? Time to show this spoiled pet who’s really in charge!_ Link adjusted his grip around Ravio’s waist, giving his tail a warning pat before sliding almost all the way out of him then slamming them flush together. Over and over, fast and deep he moved, ignoring his own grunts of effort to focus on Ravio’s excited, vocal response, while the tags on his collar jingled faintly in the background.

“Ooh!” Ravio squealed. “Right there! Yes, yes, yes!” he gasped, in time to the hero’s angled thrusts. His voice rose in pitch with every cry, and Link knew his orgasm was close. He kept going, precise with his movements, and sure enough, Ravio came, throwing his head back and shouting his love to the skies above.

“I’m getting close again,” Link warned. The pulse of Ravio’s inner muscles clenching around his cock and the ecstatic, satisfied sound he had made had combined to push him farther along the path to his second release of the evening. He trembled as he continued thrusting, feeling his thoughts dissolve under the overwhelming call of his body.

Quick as a wink, Ravio spun around, the leash holding him in place stretching taut as he lowered himself in supplication. He held his mouth wide open and trained his eyes on his owner, ready to receive another helping of his special treat. Link finished himself off with a few frantic strokes, closing his eyes as he succumbed to a heady rush of bliss. The stars flashing behind his eyelids grew little bunny ears as they faded from view. Another wave of pleasure rolled through him when Ravio’s lips encircled his head, sucking gently with each pulse of his release.

Ravio waited until Link’s shuddering breaths slowed before releasing the gradually softening cock from his demanding mouth. Link smiled tiredly at his loving companion, and bent down to gather him in his arms. Kissing him tenderly, he leaned over until they crashed, giggling, onto the bed. The hero was exhausted. Body buzzing pleasantly and worries erased from his mind, he was ready for a solid few minutes of peace before running a bath for his pet. No matter how tired he was, his bunny got cleaned up at the end of each day. It was another example of something that initially sounded like a tedious chore revealed itself in practice to be a delightful activity both participants looked forward to.

“As soon as I have the energy to stand, I’m going to heat the water for your bath,” Link murmured, stroking Ravio’s silky ear, but the bunny protested, clinging tightly to his side and burrowing his face into his shoulder. “Fine, we’ll rest here a bit longer,” he agreed. “But no falling asleep, okay?”

* * *

Link was startled into consciousness some time later by an urgent, teasing whisper in his ear. “Mr. Hero, I’m hungry!”

“Mmmph?” he answered, caught in the dregs of a dream. The sliver of sky visible through the window was dark, sparkling with the night’s first stars. They had fallen asleep without a bath, despite his earlier admonition not to. 

“I’ve had dessert and dinner.” Ravio trailed his fingers up and down Link’s chest, which was still damp with sweat. “But what about my late-night snack?”

Link groaned and grabbed his bunny in a tight embrace. “You’re insatiable!” he complained, laughing low in his throat as Ravio’s impatient fingers traveled farther down his body, eager as ever to awaken every bit of him.

 _Pet ownership is harder than I imagined,_ the young hero thought. _I'm going to need to drink a lot more milk, for a start._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone, for reading, and thanks to ShiroBunny for lighting a fire under my butt to get this finished!


End file.
